


Red

by moimoi_chan



Series: 101 Ways to Write KuroTsukki [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: From everyone who loves you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!!, Kuroo being a sweetheart, Kuroo leaves notes around the house because hes a sap, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Red splashes everywhere, Kei notes. From the strawberries in his cake to the red tie Kuroo sports.And, oh.Kuroo gets down on one knee.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to everyone's favorite salty french fry.

There's a little sticky note taped to the door when Kei gets home from work. It's red, and there is a badly drawn cat in the upper corner. Kei laughs to himself quietly because this simply has _Tetsurou_ written all over it. 

So he'll play along for now. 

_Roses are red. _

_Violets are blue. _

_I don't think I could ever imagine life without you_

He presses the little sticky note to his heart and prays that Tetsurou is not watching him from the upstairs window or something. When he opens the door, he half expects Tetsurou to be there, a bouquet of roses in hand. It seemed like something he would do anyway. But the house is surprisingly quiet, and his nose picks up on the sugary scent of cake in the kitchen. 

So that's where he heads, and his hands find themselves grasping another note. The tell-tale cat in the corner. Oh, where does he come up with this stuff?

_Do you remember when we met?_

_I remember your eyes _

_So beautiful _

_I love you Kei _

And he does remember. Remembers that day in the gym, when Tetsurou--who was really on Kuroo-san then--sauntered up to him. He remembers out-of-control hair and a sly smirk. 

So, things are just like they were before. Only, Tetsurou loves him, and Kei loves Tetsurou, and they have built a life together, in this home. And Kei figures he better get on with Tetsurou's little game, and carefully sticks the new sticky to the previous one. And, on the way, Kei wonders what the prize must be at the end. 

His hand traces the wall as he walks, up and up and up the stairs. His eyes linger on a little stuffed dinosaur that hadn't been there yesterday. 

He picks it up, feels along the jagged points on it's back. Plastered on its side, is another sticky. Although, the plushy at Tetsurou before his time it's yellow and a disfigured dinosaur is prancing in the corner. 

_Remember the arcade?_

_Though I hope you love me now_

And he does. Tetsurou is there, although they don't date yet. Kei remembers being in another big fight with Akiteru. Apparently his somber attitude needed to fixed right away, and Kei opens his door on Saturday to Kuroo standing there like an _idiot_, big grin and all. He remembers the need to lash out at someone and remembers picking fights with the one person who wanted to make his day better. His chorus of, "_I hate you!_" screams in his head. Kei feels bad. Kei has _never_ felt bad. 

He remembers throwing the little plushy at Tetsurou and running away like a bat out of hell. And he cuddles the thing to his chest and wonders if he kept that little thing all this time. And the bedroom door is open, and Kei regrets not putting more effort into his appearance before leaving for work that morning. 

Because, _god_, Tetsurou looks nice. He's never seen that suit a day in his life, and the man who he's sure he's been in love with since day one is smiling at him like that, all happy and endearing.

And his arms are around him in an instant, face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

"God, _Tetsurou_. You big sappy-" His boyfriend shuts him up with a kiss, soft and caring. And Kei doesn't mind his oxygen being cut off like that if it meant that only Tetsurou were the one to do it. He whispers an _I love you _against his lips and smiles at him. It's returned quickly, easily and Kei sees his whole world in a pair of cat-like eyes. 

"I love you Kei" And, _oh_. 

Tetsurou is getting down on one knee. He's not smirking at him, and Kei is suprised--but not really--to find tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Baby, sweetie, you can't cry yet. I didn't even propose yet" And, that idiot has the nerve to _laugh_ at him.

"S-shut up. If you would hurry up so I can say yes alred-" 

"Will you marry me Moonshine?" And Tetsurou looks so humble, and his smile says everything his words cannot. And he nods because words cannot explain the pure _bliss_ he feels right now. Kei isn't even ashamed at the tears anymore, even though he's sure they've streaked rivers into Tetsurous suit jacket. 

And, if Kei doesn't stop crying for two days straight, eyes glistening with tears every time his eyes make contact with the golden band around his finger, whose problem is that?

*  
*  
* 

The wedding is nothing short of perfect. And Tetsuoru opens his eyes to the most beautiful thing on the planet. And he smiles, and Kei smiles back and he kisses his husband. 


End file.
